


A Brief Discussion on Excessive Behavior

by spaecwarier



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Belly Kink, Feeding, Food Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Trans Character, Trans Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Trans Martin Blackwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaecwarier/pseuds/spaecwarier
Summary: Martin treats Jon to a nice lunch.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	A Brief Discussion on Excessive Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! I'm regularly updating this comic at my nsfw twitter ( https://twitter.com/tasticake2 ) as well as posting other arts. Since I ended up putting more work into this than I thought I was going to, it felt right to have this comic properly archived somewhere a liiitle more accessible than twitter. Once I have another good chunk done, I'll post it all together for the next chapter. See you soon!


End file.
